The Case of the Surprising Cupcakes
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie's class gets unexpected cupcakes, find out who brought them and for what? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

The Case of the Surprising Cupcakes

"Hi, these cupcakes are for Cayden." A man told Jackie as he walked into her classroom early one morning before the kids came into the room for the day, carrying a huge box of cupcakes.

"Ok, he'll love that, let's put them over here." Jackie said as she took the big box of cupcakes from him and put them on the back reading table.

"Thank you." The man said before he left the room.

Jackie was confused, she didn't recognize the man, she knew he wasn't Cayden's dad and she also knew that it wasn't Cayden's birthday so she had no idea why Cayden would have cupcakes today but she knew her students would sure be excited.

When the kids came into the room that morning Jackie went over to Cayden and told him about the cupcakes.

"Who brought them Mrs. Stokes?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure bud." She admitted.

Cayden shrugged, he didn't know who had brought the cupcakes but he didn't care, he was thrilled to have them.

When students brought in treats she always had them pass them out at the end of the day so she pushed the cupcakes to the back of her mind for now while she went about the day interacting with the kids.

"Hi Jackie, how's your day going?" Her friend and teaching partner asked as she walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee.

Both Jackie's and Lisa's class was outside at recess and their other good friend and fellow first grade teacher Sue Anderson had recess duty.

"Hi Lisa, it's been a great day so far, how about you?"

"So far it's been a great day for us too." Lisa said as she stuck her cup of coffee in the microwave that was in Jackie's room that Jackie was nice enough to let the other teachers use.

"That's good." Jackie answered.

"Yeah it is, but I'm really confused."

"About what?" Jackie asked.

"Well, one of my kiddos has a birthday today and he swears up and down that his dad brought in cupcakes this morning but he never did, the poor little guy is crushed."

Suddenly something clicked in Jackie's mind.

"The students' name wouldn't happen to be Cayden would it?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah it is, how'd you know?" Lisa asked.

"So that's what happened." Jackie said to no one in particular.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Well today I had someone I didn't recognize bring in cupcakes and he said they were for Cayden, since I have a Cayden in my class I didn't think anything of it, but I did think it was odd because it wasn't his birthday and Cayden didn't know anything about it. The guy just accidently took the cupcakes to the wrong classroom and I didn't realize it because I have a student that's named Cayden too."

"You didn't eat them yet did you?" Lisa asked sounding somewhat panicked.

"Nope they are right there on the back table. If we had I'd of been running to the grocery store during my lunch break it looks like." Jackie said with a chuckle.

Lisa laughed as she picked up the box of cupcakes and carried them into her room.

She came back moments later.

"I forgot my coffee." She said as she went over to the microwave and grabbed it.

"Wait until I tell Cayden that Mrs. Stokes stole his cupcakes." She quipped jokingly to Jackie on her way out the door.

"Watch it Masters or I won't be nice and switch morning duty days with you like I said I would." Jackie quipped back.

"Love you Jackie." She heard Lisa said.

Jackie laughed.

When the kids came back into the room Cayden was dismayed when he saw his cupcakes were gone.

"Where are my cupcakes? Did you eat them all Mrs. Stokes?" He asked.

 _Sure bud, I ate 24 cupcakes in fifteen minutes while you were outside_. Jackie thought sarcastically to herself.

"No sweetie I didn't eat them, you see they weren't really yours, they belong to the Cayden in Miss. Masters class, it's his birthday today, his dad just accidently brought them into our classroom instead of Miss Masters' room, I'm sorry."

"That's ok Mrs. Stokes, I'm glad he got them since it is his birthday." Cayden told her with a smile.

"That is a great attitude, and for being such a great friend you may go grab a kindness slip."

"Thanks Mrs. Stokes." He said happily.

Jackie smiled at him.

When a student got a kindness slip they got to pick out a pencil from Jackie's desk and when the students earned five kindness slips they got to pick something out of the treasure box which Jackie kept stocked with fun but inexpensive things that kids love.

"Mrs. Stokes you don't have any more." Cayden said.

"Don't have any more what kiddo?" she asked.

"Kindness slips." He responded.

"Ok sweetie I'll get some more from the office at lunch." She promised.

A kindness slip looks like this:

 _(Student's name) has demonstrated an act of supreme kindness and as a result has earned a kindness slip. Sincerely (Teacher's name)_

After the kindness slip is filled out the student gets to take them home to show their parents.

"Hey Mrs. Stokes, I think that's five for me." Cayden told her as he came up to her desk.

"You think so?" Jackie asked.

"Yep." He insisted.

"Alright, let's look." Jackie told him as she got out the clipboard that she used to keep track of the kids' kindness slips.

"Nope sweetie, that's only four, but you are so close, good job, and I know you'll get your fifth one soon!" Jackie told him.

"Yep I will." He said sounding determined.

"You forgot to come pick out your pencil." Jackie told him.

"Oh yeah." He said as he patiently waited for Jackie to grab the pile of pencils out of her desk so he could pick one.

After he had picked one he looked at Jackie and smiled.

"Mrs. Stokes, will you sharpen it for me?" He asked.

"Would it be alright if I do it at lunch so I can use the electric one at the office?" Jackie asked him.

"Sure." Cayden answered.

"Thanks bud." She told him.

 _My lunch to do list is getting bigger and nowhere on it is actually eating lunch_. Jackie thought to herself.

She didn't mind though, she was just glad that the cupcake mystery had been solved!

The End!


End file.
